It is important in multi-piece tire construction, particularly in two piece off-the-road (OTR) tires, to maintain tire structural integrity. Such is particularly important since proper tire inflation pressure may not always be maintained at the recommended level. The need to maintain tire structural integrity throughout the product life is, accordingly, an ongoing objective of both tire manufacturers and tire users.